


Gift

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek felt helplessly fond of Stiles in that moment and the fact that he felt safe enough in Derek’s space to fall asleep like that, and he was glad Stiles wasn’t looking at him. Derek just hoped he would forget about his birthday.





	Gift

Derek had heard Stiles’ jeep as soon as he had turned onto the street. He had tracked Stiles’ way up to the loft by listening to his heartbeat so when Stiles barged into the loft, he didn’t even look up at him.

Since Stiles hadn’t even knocked, he clearly knew that Derek had expected him.

“Hey, sourwolf,” Stiles called out in greeting, looking around until he spotted Derek propped up on his bed.

“What do you want?” Derek asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

He wasn’t overly concerned to offend Stiles, so far it seemed pretty impossible to do that, and Stiles would come out with whatever it was he wanted anyway. Plus, Derek was really tired of that damn nickname, no matter the warm flutter his heart always gave when Stiles called him that.

“It’s your birthday next week,” Stiles said and officially caught Derek off guard with that.

He had kept his birthday a secret for a reason, because he didn’t want to think about the fact that it was yet again a year his family hadn’t gotten to experience, but he sure as hell wouldn’t explain that to Stiles now.

“No, it’s not,” Derek denied, unbelievably happy that Stiles couldn’t hear his heart trip over itself.

Not that Stiles had ever needed werewolf senses to call Derek out on his bullshit, as he proved right now as well.

“Sure. What do you want for your birthday?” Stiles asked, flopping down on the couch like he belonged there and was sure Derek wouldn’t kick him out.

Derek hated how right Stiles was, and how happy he was to have Stiles in his space.

“Nothing, since it’s not my birthday,” Derek gave back, keeping his voice even to convince Stiles that he was totally wrong about his birthday.

“Mhm, alright. So you want me to come up with something on my own,” Stiles mused, and Derek felt a flash of fear.

Leaving Stiles to his own devices could only end badly, but Derek wasn’t going to admit that he had tried to lie to Stiles. He had been resigned to his fate the moment Stiles had brought his birthday up and now there would be no escaping it.

Stiles was like a dog with a bone once he had some information and especially when it came to Derek. Derek was loathed to admit just how much he loved Stiles’ persistence and he hoped Stiles never found out about it. He would never ever back down again.

“I don’t want anything from you,” Derek said, and Stiles actually laughed out loud at that.

“You’re such a shit liar,” he let Derek know who scowled really hard into his book.

No one had ever accused him of being a shit liar, especially not humans, but Derek wasn’t too surprised that Stiles would figure him out this easily. But there was also a flash of fear, because if Stiles knew the extend of the things Derek wanted from him, he clearly wasn’t feeling the same, since he never brought it up.

It would be the gentlest rejection Derek had ever gotten, but it was still the most painful one, even when Derek just thought about it.

“Your face is gonna get stuck like that,” Stiles lazily said, curling up on the couch so that he was facing Derek, but his eyes were closed, and he seemed close to just drifting off.

Derek felt helplessly fond of Stiles in that moment and the fact that he felt safe enough in Derek’s space to fall asleep like that, and he was glad Stiles wasn’t looking at him. Derek just hoped he would forget about his birthday.

~*~*~

Derek had successfully kept his birthday a secret from the pack, but when he heard the jeep stop in front of the loft, he knew Stiles hadn’t forgotten. He also didn’t seem to have tattled on Derek, for which Derek was incredibly grateful.

“Happy birthday, you asshole,” Stiles called out the moment he stepped into the loft.

“Wow, I really feel the love,” Derek drawled out, deliberately keeping his back to Stiles.

“As you should,” Stiles said, sounding smug and happy.

“Fine then,” Derek sighed and turned around, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Let’s get this over with. What did you get me?”

“Me,” Stiles replied, and caught Derek completely off guard with that.

“What?” he pressed out, because Stiles couldn’t mean what Derek wished he would mean.

Derek wasn’t that lucky.

“Your gift is me,” Stiles said again, and Derek raised an eyebrow in question.

“I really don’t follow,” he admitted after an uncomfortable long silence, during which Stiles seemed to get more and more anxious.

“I didn’t know what to get you, and I’m kind of afraid that you will never make a move, so I decided that it was my time. I’m your gift,” he said, making jazz hands at that.

Want surged through Derek, so strong it felt like he shook with it.

“You can’t mean that,” Derek still said, because Stiles deserved better than this, than him, and Derek had always been sure Stiles knew that.

“I really do,” Stiles softly said and stepped closer, putting his hands on Derek’s waist and gently pulled him closer.

Derek was still so shocked that he didn’t resist Stiles, stumbling forwards until their chest brushed together.

“Happy birthday, Derek,” Stiles whispered again and softly kissed Derek.

When he pulled back, looking expectantly at Derek, it finally registered for Derek that this might be real, and he got to have this.

Derek surged forward, kissing Stiles until they were both breathless.

“I don’t have a receipt,” Derek mumbled when they finally parted again, Stiles nuzzling at his neck.

“Guess you have to keep me forever then,” Stiles gave back without hesitation and Derek was overwhelmed with how much he loved him.

“Good,” Derek gave back, knowing this was real when Stiles beamed at him like this was his gift.


End file.
